Sick Flick (Flu Fiasco)
by Xanafied4929
Summary: This is not the full story for Sick Flick, this is just a chapter. If you want the full story you have to check out Ginger-the-dream-elf's page. I recommend her other stories to.


Flick woke up and started coughing. She felt like someone put a feather in her throat and it wouldn't get out. When Flick fully opened her eyes she noticed Walter was standing there with a glass and a sandwich. Walter then put the glass and sandwich down.

"What's this?" Flick asked in between coughs.

"Breakfast. There's water, Ginseng tea, fruit salad with oranges, blueberries and apples. There's also a sandwich with tomatoes, wild salmon, spinach, whole grain bread, eggs and garlic. The eggs are sunny side up, just how you used to like them when we were kids. There is some Greek yogurt for your fruit salad with some dark chocolate on the side. All these foods have something that can help your body fight off the flu." Walter said.

"I heard that!" Sylvester shouted over the spraying. Sylvester was spraying disinfectant all around his desk.

"I don't think it's necessary to spray all of that disinfectant Sly." Paige said while using her brown cardigan sleeve to cover her nose.

"I think this is just fine, thanks Walter, you were always a good sibling." Flick said while grabbing the sandwich.

After Flick took a bite of the sandwich she then swallowed and then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Walter asked.

"No, this just brings back some fond childhood memories." Flick replied.

Flick then had a flashback to the time when her and Walter were kids. She was sick in bed with a high fever and Walter had stayed by her side the entire time. He even pulled his mattress into Flick's room all by himself and slept on it. Walter also flipped the towel on her head even though she didn't ask. Flick also remembered the night their parents were looking for her favorite stuffed rabbit. After they couldn't find it Flick was so sad that Walter crawled into Flick's bed with her and she instantly used him like a pillow. Flick then went back to present day. Flick then went to get up, but Walter put his hands on Flick's shoulders and ushered Flick into lying down.

"What was that for? I want to test my aim. Now, where's my thirty-caliber rifle?" Flick asked.

"You need rest and I'm not going to let you go anywhere until you are 100% illness-free." Walter said.

"Well then can I at least go to the gym down the street? I can get better by being active." Flick said.

"You aren't going anywhere; motion helps spread the bacteria to other parts of the body." Walter replied.

Just then Happy, Toby, Sylvester, Cabe, Paige and Ralph entered the room.

"Is there anything we can do to help make you more comfortable Flick?" Paige asked.

"No thank you Paige, everything is just fantastic the way it is. I just wish this wasn't the way I imagined spending bonding time with my brother would be like." Flick replied.

"Well, we're here for you if you need anything, okay?" Paige said.

Flick then nodded. Everyone then left the room.

"Why are you down here, shouldn't you be up there with your sister?" Toby asked.

"I was wondering, would you guys mind helping me make something that Flick might like to eat?" Walter asked.

"Sure boss, but we can't help you unless we know what kind of dish it is, what we need to make it and how to make it." Happy replied.

"I already have a list. Paige, while you do that everyone else here can get the utensils and cooking equipment ready." Walter said.

Paige then got her car keys and headed for the store. Walter then bent down to Ralph's height level and put his hands on Ralph's shoulders.

"Now Ralph, I have a special job for you. My sister always liked the Christmas tree we had at my house when we were kids. Since we don't have the fake tree anymore, I was wondering if you could use somethings around the garage to make a different version." Walter said.

Ralph then nodded and headed for Walter's lab. After that Ralph then filled the 6 beakers with battery fluid. Ralph then snatched some extra garland, some tiny string lights, some wires and a tiny battery-operated star. Ralph then put the beakers in beaker holders he attached together. Ralph then proceeded to put the lights and wires around the garland, then Ralph put the ends of the wires to the star. Ralph finished the tree off with the star and used electrical tape to attach the wires to the star. After that Ralph lit up the tree and placed it on the bedstand near the bed Flick was in.

"What's this Ralph?" Flick asked.

"Walter said that you like the Christmas tree your family had back home so Walter said he wanted you to feel more comfortable and happy. And it lights up." Ralph said.

Ralph then turned on the lights.

"Thank you Ralph. I really appreciate that." Flick said.

"Guys, I'm back." Paige said while putting down the groceries and her purse.

Everyone then got in the kitchen and got to work. After several hours of fussing, complaining, Cabe cursing and swearing about the measurements and several other things, it was finally done. Everyone then brought up at least one thing to where Flick was. When Flick was wondering what was going on she sat up and looked curiously at all of the food.

"What is this?" Flick asked.

"This is for you. It's a little get well soon feast we made for you." Paige replied.

"Walter, you seriously have to give these guys a raise." Flick said.


End file.
